mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mitchell Van Morgan video games
''Mitchell Van Morgan'' is a series of platformer video games and other genres (including puzzle, racing, action-adventure, sports and party games) developed by MITCHELL Project, published by THQ (until the 2011 bankrupty and was sold to THQ Nordic as it's current publisher) and distributed by Nickelodeon. Its spin-off games are developed by various video game developers Most Mitchell video games have been developed exclusively for Nintendo handhelds, video game consoles, and PCs dating from the Game Boy to the current generation of video game consoles having the similar touch from Nintendo's Pok'émon franchise. On March 21 2018, after Activision's Nickelodeon license expired, THQ Nordic announced a new partnership with the channel through which they would re-release various THQ-published Nickelodeon titles like it's companion franchises SpongeBob, Tak, Nicktoons Unite! series, Avatar: The Last Airbender and of course Mitchell Van Morgan. Main series Mitchell Van Morgan Console titles Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Mitchell Advance Sports series Mobile apps Other titles Other series Trading Card Game series Pinball games Mystery Dungeon games Ranger series Rumble series Console titles Other titles Mobile apps Pokédex 3D and Pokédex 3D Pro Pokédex 3D is a software available for download from the Nintendo eShop. It is a Pokédex, which displays information on Pokémon from the Black and White versions as well as a 3D model. Only a few Pokémon are initially available, and more can be unlocked through means such as StreetPass, AR cards, and SpotPass. On April 21, 2012, Nintendo announced that there will be a National Pokédex version called Pokédex 3D Pro. It was released in Japan on the Nintendo eShop on July 14, 2012, and internationally on November 8, 2012. Unlike the original, the Pro edition app is not for free, and all Pokémon are already available rather than unlocking them over time although some that are not available can be unlocked by entering the special code on the official website. In addition, it has the background music, new modes, more scenes and backgrounds and features the voice for the name of every Pokémon. The Pro edition replaced the original free app as it became unavailable once it was removed from the eShop on June 17, 2012 in Japan and on October 1, 2012 internationally. An official iOS version was released on November 15, 2012 in Japan, and on December 10, 2012 internationally; the app includes all Unova Pokémon by default, while the Pokémon from the remaining regions must be added via in-app purchases. Pokémon Bank Pokémon Bank is a piece of software available on the Nintendo eShop. It was released in Japan, South Korea, and Taiwan on December 25, 2013, Hong Kong on January 22, 2014, Europe, Australia, and New Zealand on February 4, 2014, and in North and South America on February 5, 2014. The application is an online storage system that requires a constant internet connection, and is free to download, but requires a small annual charge for access in order to keep the servers active. The application is compatible with [[Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X'' and Y'']], [[Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire|''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]], [[Pokémon Sun and Moon|''Pokémon Sun'' and Moon]] and the game's Pokémon Storage System. It is basically an online bank, allowing players to currently store up to 3000 Pokémon. But Pokémon holding berries, items, and a cosplay variant of Pikachu cannot be stored. The additional app Poké Transporter allows players to transfer Pokémon from [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]], [[Pokémon Black 2 and White 2|''Pokémon Black 2'' and White 2]] and the Virtual Console releases of Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow. Pokémon Bank was later updated to add Poké Transporter capabilities for Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal as well.http://www.pokemonbank.com/en-us/transporter/ Pokémon Go The augmented reality mobile game Pokémon Go was released in July 2016 on both Android and iOS platforms. It utilizes internal GPS tracking system in order to find and catch Pokémon in real-time. The system places gyms and Pokéstops inpredetermined locations (such as landmarks) throughout the world in order to get the player active and become a Pokémon trainer in real life. The Pokémon themselves spawn randomly, with some conditions; nocturnal Pokémon like Gastly only spawn at night, and Magikarp spawn near water. Gyms are used to battle and train Pokémon against other players in the area, and nearby PokéStops they give free items when spun (they have a 5-minute cooldown per use). It features 146 of the original Generation 1 Pokémon excluding the legendaries such as Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. In February 2017, generation 2 Pokémon were added excluding the legendaries such as Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Celebi, Lugia, and Ho-Oh. While the title is free-to-play, it also implements microtransactions, allowing players to spend real currency to gain access to more items in game. The game was met with praise when released. In September 2016, Niantic released the Pokémon Go Plus, a $35 wearable, which issues alerts about any events in the game, including the appearance of a Pokémon or nearby PokéStop. ''Pokémon Duel'' On January 24, 2017, Pokémon Duel, a competitive digital board game was released on the App Store and Google Play. Pokémon Duel, formerly known as Pokémon Co-master, was co-developed with Heroz Japan, a company that specializes in artificial intelligence. Based on the Pokémon Trading Figure board game, players can move Pokémon pieces around a virtual playing field. Upon reaching an opponent's Pokémon, the two may engage in battle. The strategy game lets one play single-player against the computer or compete with other players online. PC titles Pokémon TCG Online Pokémon TCG Online is the official digital version of the Pokémon Trading Card Game available for both the PC and iPad. Pokémon PokéROM Gotta LEARN 'em all! Premier Series (The complete collection) Limited Edition Pokémon PokéROM Gotta LEARN 'em all! is a series of playable and collectable Mini CD-Roms released by Mattel Interactive in 2000. The Premier Series Collection Limited Edition Box contains all ten discs in the series. Each CD features math puzzles, print programs to print out your own Pokémon, build a desktop Pokémon collection, observe Pokémon and much more. The Pokémon included on the Mini CDs are: 01 Bulbasaur 04 Charmander 07 Squirtle 25 Pikachu 52 Meowth 54 Psyduck 61 Poliwhirl 94 Gengar 133 Eevee 150 Mewtwo. Pokémon 2000 Adventure Game Pokémon 2000 is a first person adventure game released by Cyberworld International Corporation in 2000. Created as a promotion for [[Pokémon: The Movie 2000|the second Pokémon film]] for AOL Time Warner, Pokémon 2000 played within Cyberworld's specialized web browser which could display web pages on one side and simple "Wolfenstein" like 3D worlds on the other. Due to a contract dispute, the game was pulled after only being available for four weeks with over one million downloads. Pokémon Project Studio Pokémon Project Studio is a computer program released by The Learning Company on November 9, 1999 in the U.S. This program lets the user create all kinds of Pokémon related projects such as calendars or greeting cards. Each version had stock artwork of different Generation I Pokémon. Some Pokémon were version-specific—for example, Kangaskhan was only available in Blue version, whereas Tauros was only available in Red version. Stock art of human characters like Ash Ketchum and Professor Oak was also included, and users could also add photos and images saved on their own computer. Installing the program will trigger a false positive in antivirus programs on computers with Windows XP and newer. Pokémon Trading Card Game Tempest Gift Box (Pokémon Play It!) Pokémon Trading Card Game Tempest Gift Box, developed by Wizards of the Coast, a computer trading card game on CD including a 60-card Tempest theme deck, three 11-card booster packs, one CD-ROM, playing mat, metal coin featuring Pikachu, felt bag, card list, rulebook, damage counters and a tipsheet. Pokémon: Masters Arena Pokémon: Masters Arena is a Pokémon game compilation developed by ImaginEngine designed for young children. It contains eight games, testing the players' knowledge to prove themselves as a true Pokémon Master. On mastering all eight games, the player earns 8 posters, which can be printed. Pokémon: Team Turbo Team Turbo is a Pokémon game developed by ImaginEngine that is a game compilation designed for young children. It contains five racing games which are used to earn power-ups for use in race course courses. From the main menu, one can choose to do any of the 6 races, any of the 5 minigames, or do an "Adventure Mode" in which you do the races in order, with minigames in between each to earn you extra powerups. Pokémon PC Master Pokémon PC Master is a Pokémon game released in Japan. It is supposed to improve children's knowledge of information technology. Sega Pico Seven Pokémon games were released for the Sega Pico and Advanced Pico Beena. Sega Pico: * Pokémon: Catch the Numbers! * Pokémon Advanced Generation: I've Begun Hiragana and Katakana! * Pokémon Advanced Generation: Pico for Everyone Pokémon Loud Battle! Advanced Pico Beena: * Pokémon Advanced Generation: Pokémon Number Battle! * Intellectual Training Drill Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Letter and Number Intelligence Game * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Search for Pokémon! Adventure in the Maze! * Pokémon Best Wishes: Intelligence Training Pokémon Big Sports Meet! See also * Mitchell Van Morgan, the main franchise article. References Notes External links * Official Mitchell Van Morgan website * Official Japanese Mitchell Van Morgan website * Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Video game lists by franchise